Freshman 101
by We Love Lash and Warren
Summary: Two new students join the ranks at Sky High.Catching the attention of our two favorite bad boys.As they say:All is fair in Love and War.WarrenOC


**Freshman 101**

**Chapter 1 - Power Placement **

_**Disclaimer: We ,HidingWontWork and Dragon In The Mist, do not own Sky High or any of its students… except Aideen and Isabella, but soon hopefully we will own Lash and Warren! If only… anyway don't sue PLZ!**_

Will and Layla walked up to the bus stop where two strange girls were speaking quietly to each other. The two newcomers gave a quick glance to the two strange girl, but seeing as they weren't that interested in talking to them they would ignore then as well.

The but finally pulled up and opened it's door. The two strange girls stepped onto the bus and took the first seat on the side away from the bus driver. Will and Layla stepped on next,

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" the bus driver closes the door.

"What are you stupid?" the girl with silver hair asked.

"Really… do you want every villain to know we're here?" the one with brown hair said.

"What's your name, freshman." the bus driver asked questioningly.

"Will Stronghold." After that all the two girls heard was a bunch of gasps and whispering.

"Big deal." the silver haired one said.

"Come on Aideen, his parents are the greatest superheroes ever!" the other one whispered back.

"It's no big deal Isabella. Just because his parents are great doesn't mean he did squat!" During the bus ride Aideen and Isabella talked about how they hoped there would be really cute guys at the school.

"Nice and easy." Ron Wilson muttered. BUMP, BUMP "Sorry!" he apologized. All of the students piled out of the bus, Aideen and Isabella last. "oh, and you two…points at them never make a comment like that again about will stronghold, or you two want be riding the bus anymore."

"Oh, sorry, but either way we'll find a way, we always do." Isabella stated.

How exactly would you do that?"

"A big bird" she replied and they both walked away. They saw the group of freshmen being circled by a blur. It finally stopped in front of group and they slid unnoticed into the pack. Isabella gazed in wonder a a brown haired teen slunk down the stairs of the school like a stretchy human slinky. Aideen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes,

"It's always the bad boys with you isn't it? At least it's not some form of doctor." The boy landed next to the fast one, and started to twist his back,

"I'm Lash. Uh, this is Speed, and as representatives of the Sky High Welcoming Committee…," Lash said.

"We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee." Speed stated as Lash stretched his arm out to the freshmen.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." Ethan stated.

"That's because it's called tuition, and it's already been paid." Aideen snidely remarked.

"Aideen, you don't have to be mean about it, and maybe there is a fee." Isabella whispered to her as she took out the $15.

"Sure and they're really part of the welcoming committee. Though I do like their styles. How about we get to know them!" Aideen exclaimed.

"Yeah and while we're at it, let's get to know him too. Points to warren" Isabella retorts. Aideen doesn't answer instead she shakes her head and starts walking away. Before Isabella chased after her, she tried to hand the money to Lash, who only then notices her, but before he could say anything, or take the money, a "perfect" girl came and shooed them away. Lash turned back towards the girl, but saw that she was chasing after her friend. He smiled secretly at the girl's fading back and promised himself that he would see her again.

"Aideen, wait. Wait! We shouldn't leave the group." Isabella voiced.

"You said to get to know him better and that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"I didn't mean it that way! Oh no, come on everyone's going inside!" Isabella exclaims as she notices the freshmen rushing into the school.

"Meany," Aideen grumbles, "I'm gonna figure out who he is sooner or later."

"Just come on before we get left behind!" Isabella replies with a small shake of her head. The two both make their way back to the group, although Aideen was stomping.

* * *

They all enter the gym and suddenly see a flying white ball flying towards a podium. "Good morning. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the faculty and staff, welcome to Sky High." 

"Yeah!" Zach yelled a little over excitedly. Isabella holds back a laugh while Aideen points and laughs.

"In a few moments you will go through Power Placement and you own heroic journey will begin." Principal Powers explained. They didn't hear some of the speech because _some_ people were talking for awhile. "For now, goof deeds, and good luck. Let the adventure begin. Comets, Away!" she finished and flew out the door.

"Sidekick!" Coach Boomer, well, boomed at Layla, as she refused to demonstrate her powers. "You, the one from the shady bunch, let's see it." Boomer said pointing towards Aideen. She walked onto the platform clad in dark sunglasses and a silver trench coat and gloves. She pushed down her sunglasses and glared at the teacher with demonic eyes. Boomer flinched at the gray silted pupils and black irises.

"You asked for it." Aideen pulled out an ace of diamonds out of a hidden pocket in her jacket. "Don't say I didn't warn you." she grumbled under her breath. She took the card between her gloved pointer and middle finger. The card glowed a fiery silver (a/n: We're not quite sure how that works, but…). She snapped her wrist and released the card. It exploded on a pillar leaving a crater a foot in diameter, "Want more?" she grinned.

"No! You're a hero. Hero!" Boomer squeaked and motioned her off the stage. "You, girl trying to sink into the floor. You're next. Get up here." Isabella squeaked at being called on, and had to be pushed onto the platform by Aideen. She stood eyes wide,

"Um, right, well, I'm a summoner. I can call up shikigami. So err… just watch." She made an interesting hand symbol (a/n: Like Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu one. Also, do any of you know what language this next line is?), "Logi brennandi skær , snúa inn í a sverð af reiði!" a maroon sword appeared above her head.

"Hero." Coach Boomer said plainly, but the sword suddenly whizzed by to Boomer's neck.

"Bad sword, very bad sword." Isabella scolded in a monotone.

"Threatening a teacher and a snide remark. I think you just earned yourself a detention Ms. Verdi." Boomer stated.

"But that's not fair. She never threatened you. You told her to show you her powers so she--" Aideen stated to protest.

"Ms. Brend. I believe you just landed yourself a detention as well." Boomer exclaimed. DIIIINNNNGGGG the bell rang. "Alright, we'll pick this up right after lunch… starting with you." Boomer said pointing to Will.

* * *

"So Issy, (a/n Isabella) where ya wanna sit?" 

"I don't know Ace (a/n: Aideen)."

"Why are you so indecisive? Just answer the question."

"Fine. Let's go sit at that empty table."

"It's not empty. Look at the two people at the end." Ace points to Lash and Speed.

"Now we have to sit there!" Issy exclaims with pleading eyes.

"Alright fine. But we're sitting at the other end." The two went to go sit down at the table. Ace pulled out a pack of cards and picked up a slice of pizza. "You wanna play a game of cards?" Ace asked Issy.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you always win!" Issy complained. "Build your card house."

"Geez! It'll turn out to be a card mansion, but fine." Ace sighed. After eating and the finishing of the card mansion, a ball of fire comes out of no where and hit's the card mansion and sets it ablaze. The two stare at the burning mansion in shocked wonder. A hand pops up and pats the flames away.

"Issy follows the hand back to it's owner. She looked up to find Lash smiling at her. She smiles back, mouthed "Thank you.", and looked away because she felt herself starting to blush. Ace, on the other hand, looks to where the flame came from. She glared at the flame thrower, but promptly started blushing and looked away.

As the bell signaling lunch was over rang a teacher dragged Warren off to detention for setting the card mansion on fire. Ace pulled out a slip of paper and states, "We gotta go to detention now."

* * *

**_Hiding: Thanx so much for reading!_**

**_Dragon: Yeah, now review!_**

**_Hiding: Pllleeeaaassseee _**


End file.
